


Día de muertos

by ada_asgard



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada_asgard/pseuds/ada_asgard
Summary: Rumplestiltskin decide homenajear a Belle con una hermosa tradición.





	Día de muertos

**Disclaimer** : Ninguno de los personajes de OUAT me pertenece, y cada una de las canciones presentadas son de sus respectivos autores.

**Día de Muertos**

  
**Rumplestiltskin** **decide** **homenajear** **a** **Belle** **con** **una** **hermosa** **tradición**.

  
_Después de todo la muerte es sólo un síntoma de que hubo vida"_   
_Mario Benedetti._

  
Rumplestiltskin sonrió al recordar la primera vez que Belle había mencionado esa frase, seguida de una biografía resumida de Mario Benedetti. La familiar ráfaga de dolor atravesó de nuevo su corazón formando un nudo en su garganta, se aferró al libro de Belle mientras caminaba examinando la cueva tratando de recomponerse al fin y al cabo estaba allí por ella y si era sincero también por él.  
Su reciente pérdida lo había dejado en la soledad, ya que su tumba había quedado en el límite de los reinos y su acceso era complicado, necesitaba algo que le hiciera sentir su presencia aquí en este reino. Una noche, cuando hojeaba por centésima vez el libro de Belle encontró la respuesta.  
Fue en una de sus primeras aventuras en el mundo sin magia.  
Habían viajado a un lugar donde la muerte era homenajeada y no temida, Belle inmediatamente se enamoró de las flores naranjas que perfumaban las calles mezclado con el olor de pan y comida para ellos exótica. Para estas personas la muerte era sólo el inicio de otro camino cuya guía era la luz de aquellos que los amaban en vida; esa luz era tan intensa que una noche al año las almas de sus difuntos volvían a ellos para compartir comida y bebida.   
Todo ello lo averiguó su esposa con las personas que amablemente le explicaron todo el simbolismo que se encontraba en las “ofrendas”.  
-“No es maravilloso Rumple? Para ellos la muerte no los separa, los une mientras la memoria de sus seres queridos siga en su mente y corazón.”  
Esa idea quedó profundamente grabada en su esposa a tal grado que le pidió a la familia que los alojaba, un lugar es su ofrenda para Baelfire y la madre de Belle, ellos aceptaron honrados por la petición.  
Lo que los dejó algo desconcertados fue cuando se alistaron para ir al cementerio municipal para arreglar las tumbas, pero asintieron sin decir nada; la sorpresa al llegar fue inmediata. Al contrario de lo tétrico que pudiera parecer, todo estaba lleno de vida, las personas estaban allí colocando flores por todas partes, gente comiendo y brindando con sus difuntos como si estuvieran allí, música en cada rincón, algunos niños corriendo entre las tumbas…  
Definitivamente era digno de fotografiar el momento, mientras tanto su esposa estaba tan conmovida que lágrimas caían de su rostro.   
Lágrimas que ahora dejaba caer él mismo mientras colocaba la última flor junto a la fotografía de Belle, se enjuagó los ojos para examinar su obra, había colocado cada objeto que habían guardado de ese viaje y las hermosas flores que había amado su esposa, este sería su templo para recordarla.  
-Belle, si esas personas tenían razón, entonces espérame para continuar con nuestro viaje….

 

Espero les guste esta pequeña visión de cómo vemos la muerte en México y la forma en que Belle llega a conmoverse ante esto.


End file.
